The disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, software, and more particularly to context-aware help content.
Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, computing tablets, GPS systems, and any pervasive device, have continuously increased in popularity and power. This increased power has led to an increase in functionality and a corresponding increase in complexity. This increase in complexity has resulted in a significant learning curve, which poses as a barrier for taking advantage of features of the mobile devices.
For example, in addition to traditional voice communication, many mobile devices provide a variety of applications to users which enable Internet use. Conventionally implemented help features and techniques are geared towards personal computers. These personal computers have significantly larger screen size, a variety of interface peripherals, and the like, which are not available to a mobile device. Thus, attempts to port existing techniques have largely failed, to one extent or another—primarily due to these techniques being cumbersome to use from a user experience perspective and being resource hungry in the mobile device context.